


I Don't Know Much, but I Do Know This

by Syrus07



Category: Groundhog Day - Minchin/Rubin
Genre: Gen, Reveal Fic, during the loop, post If I Had My Time Again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrus07/pseuds/Syrus07
Summary: When Phil went to Fred to ask him about his perfect day, he had expected to be the one disclosing a secret.





	I Don't Know Much, but I Do Know This

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Streetlight Manifesto's Here's To Life because I am convinced Fred Kleiser is a ska fan

“Hey Fred,” Phil jogged over to the man in one of the only moments he was separate from his girlfriend. He’d tried this ten times already and had never been able to really get what he wanted out of the other man, but he did learn one crucial fact: Fred Kleiser was not phased by anything. He took any of Phil’s mess ups in stride and treated just about everything that had become second nature for Phil as if it was completely normal. This led Phil to a strange plan, one he hadn’t attempted in a decade at least.

“Hey, Phil Connors!” He cheered, waving even though they were only a few feet apart. “What’s going on?”

The younger man’s enthusiasm had Phil smiling automatically. There was just something about him that brought joy to other people. “I was looking for you. I need to talk to you about something. Do you know someplace private we could go?”

He nodded and gestured towards the more residential area, “I live only a few blocks from here. Everyone’s taking part in the festivities, so we should be alone on the walk too.” There was an unfamiliar glint in his eyes, but Phil knew he hadn’t expected it in the eyes of innocent Fred Kleiser. “Let me just text Debbie that I’ll meet up with her later.”

It only took a second and then, they were off, slowly making their way down snow dusted sidewalks. Phil didn’t exactly want to be shouting his predicament to the world, so he started by asking some probing questions. “Do you believe in conspiracy theories and strange occurrences?”

“Well, what do you mean by conspiracy theories? Do you mean all of those dumb memes surrounding George Bush, or the fact that the CIA has been hiding the evidence of aliens?”

Phil took that as a yes. “Neither. Well, more the latter. I mean more unexplained occurrences, weird phenomena that can’t be explained.” He would have laughed at anyone who laughed at this question before this situation, but luckily Fred was a very different person than who Phil used to be.

Fred sighed and turned up the driveway of a little one story house, “In a general sense.” He paused to unlock the door, but didn’t open it. “What is this all about? Because you’re not making a lot of sense.”

“I’ve been reliving the same day for as long as I can remember and I need to ask you a few questions because I’m trying to figure out how to give everyone the best day ever.” It sounded ridiculous even as he said it, but it was the truth and hopefully Fred could see that,

“Well duh.” 

Fred continued into the house leaving Phil completely still on his front stoop. Somehow, Fred Kleiser knew what was going on even though Phil was completely positive that he was the only one who could remember all of the days of the loop. Well, most of the days in the loop, between the alcohol and time passing there were periods that got a little fuzzy.

“What do you mean duh? I had a hard time believing this and I’m the one living it!”  He stormed in once he recovered doing something he had never expected to do: get angry at Fred. “If you knew, why didn’t you say anything.”

Fred waved him through the living room from the kitchen, “I don’t exactly have control over this. You can see this as living through numerous days, I just remember some of them.” He opened the fridge, “BLT?”

“I’m not hungry, I’m just confused.” he sighed and rested his hand on Fred’s shoulder, “I’ve been alone in this for so long. If you understand what’s going on, I need you to talk to me about it.”

He put the bacon back into the freezer, “My mom used to have this...thing she could do. She knew things that she couldn’t possibly know people and she’d have these really good guesses about things that were going to happen. It was weird, but when I got older, the same thing started happening to me. Whatever let's me do that gave me these dreams last night.” He sighed, “I’ve seen a few of the days of your loop.”

“Which took away the hero worship….”

Fred laughed brightly, “Sorta, I mean…. you were kinda a dick back in the early days.”

Phil had long since realized that and could laugh at his past behavior, “I know. Thanks for not holding it against me.” He still had some things to ask Fred, but they could wait. “So how about that BLT?”


End file.
